1. Technical Field
The present invention in general relates to a welding fixture. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fixture for supporting a joint between two tubular workpieces, and retaining the two workpieces relative to one another while the workpieces are being joined by a process such as welding.
2. Discussion
Welding fixtures are often employed during a joining operation of two workpieces, such as welding. The welding fixture serves to temporarily retain the workpieces relative to one another. Preferably, the welding fixture also functions to support the joint formed between the two workpieces during the joining process. Various tools have been devised over the years in an attempt to permit one workpiece to be temporarily aligned and supported with a mating workpiece while the two workpieces are fixedly secured together by a joining procedure. Such devices have proven to be commercially acceptable for a wide range of applications, either alone or in cooperation with additional clamping devices.
While prior devices have satisfactorily operated in most applications, disadvantages are inherent in these same devices under particular circumstances. In this regard, a need remains for a welding fixture adapted to temporarily retain a first tubular workpiece relative to a second tubular workpiece while the first and second workpieces are permanently joined. Previously developed tools are generally unsuited for supporting the joint between the two workpieces as the workpieces are rotated and exteriorly welded. For example, in such an application, prior welding fixtures required contact with the exterior of the workpieces, thereby interfering with the welding. Furthermore, many previously developed welding fixtures are weight prohibitive in that they are unsuitable due to the damage they would cause where the workpieces are constructed from light weight metals, such as aluminum, or very thin metal. Other previously developed welding fixtures are also unsuited to substantially continuously support the joint formed between two tubular workpiece sections by only engaging the interior perimeters of the sections.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a welding fixture which is capable of temporarily securing two tubular workpieces relative to one another from the interior of the workpieces, without the aid of any other clamping mechanism or support device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a welding fixture sufficiently light so as to not damage thin wall tubing.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a welding fixture which substantially provides continuous support about the perimeter of a joint formed between two axially aligned tubular workpieces.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a welding fixture adapted to conform the perimeter of a generally tubular workpiece to a uniform radius of curvature.